In the copper electrolytic refining process, in order to obtain electrodeposited metals deposited on a cathode blank due to copper electrolytic smelting, electrodeposited metal sheets are needed to be separated from the cathode blank.
In a conventional apparatus for stripping a metal sheet from a cathode blank, an inserting knife is inserted into a gap generated between the cathode blank and the deposited metal sheet, and then the inserting knife is horizontally pulled by two horizontally moving devices which are symmetrically disposed, so as to allow the inserting knife to drive the deposited metal sheet to move in an opposite direction simultaneously, until the deposited metal sheet is entirely separated from a lower end of the cathode blank. After flattened by a pair of rollers, the deposited metal sheet falls onto a chain. In this process, because the deposited metal sheet separated from a stainless steel plate slides downwardly along a sliding slot, the onsite noise is very large; and the impact on the chain and the destruction of the chain due to the deposited metal sheet are very large, so that a part of the copper sheet which is contacted with the chain may be deformed and the life of the chain may be shorten.